Paranoia
by eva-seddieporsimpre
Summary: Summary: no todas las paranoias de adolecentes son falsas, pero eso Sam jamás se lo imagino, y ahora debe lidiar con ello. Será mas sencillo de lo que creyó pero en el proceso Brad y Gibby estarán allí para ella, y se darán cuenta que la rubia es algo mas que solo su tormento…one-shot. Triste Seddie. BradxSam vs Sibby.


**¡Hey! ¿Cómo dicen que les va?...jejeje de nuevo yo con un one-shot para nada seddie…bueno un poco jejeje pero es culpa de iGoodbye el beso creddie fue el peor regalo de cumpleaños que Dan me pudo dar (no lo he visto pero me han contado) y si yo cumplí años el 22 y el 23 se estreno el ultimo iCarly oh y dan destruyo mi pequeño corazón seddie ok no. Así que como venganza escribí esto algo raro y poco inusual en mi jeje, toma esto Benson! Jejeje…**

**Por cierto espero y se la hallan pasado bien en navidad **

**Y ¡feliz 2013!... ¡já! y luego los mayas dijeron que no lo veríamos…pero solo dios sabe =) **

**Por cierto un reconocimiento a day13, que era un lector fantasma, pero se animo y me dejo un Review en varias de mis historias.**

_**Y a Seddielovenathan por comentar en el penúltimo Cap. de papeles invertidos sin mas…**_

**Summary: ****no todas las paranoias de adolecentes son falsas, pero eso Sam jamás se lo imagino, y ahora debe lidiar con ello. Será mas sencillo de lo que creyó pero en el proceso Brad y Gibby estarán allí para ella, y se darán cuenta que la rubia es algo mas que solo su tormento…one-shot. Triste Seddie. BradxSam vs Sibby.**

**ICarly no me pertenece,…si el resto lo saben =) **

-¡por dios Sam!, por ultima vez te digo Fre-ddie, te, es-ta, en-ga-ñan-do, -recalco la mejor amiga de Sam, silaba por silaba, ella la miro confusa y se mantuvo serena

-¡estas exagerando!-dijo

-no Sam, pon atención-le dijo mientras se sentaba con ella en el gran sofá que permanecía en medio de la sala del apartamento Shay-las llamadas, las citas canceladas y el tono de voz nervioso que utiliza cuando acabamos un show de iCarly y le preguntas a donde va-enumero la morena

-escucha, he visto muchas veces esto en varias series de televisión y en algunos fincs-dijo Sam

-¿fincs?

-no importa,-dijo la rubia negando con la cabeza-el punto es que siempre las adolecentes se ponen paranoicas y piensan que las están engañando, siguen a su novio y al final resulta un maldito malentendido, y por culpa de eso las personas terminan y ocurre las desconfianzas-Carly enarco una ceja y negó

-¡no Sam!, ¡entiéndelo con un carajo!, esto no es un bobo finc, el de verdad te esta engañando

La rubia suspiro cansada de la insistencia de su mejor amiga

-¿tienes pruebas?

-nop-negó la morena

-bien ¿y entonces?-la morena iba a protestar, pero no podía contraatacar eso

-¡arg!-bufo-te traeré pruebas-aseguro

La rubia asintió

-Carly ¿te das cuenta es que de Freddie de quien hablamos?, tu misma haz dicho que es una buena persona

Carly la miro con tristeza

-eso pensé, ahora no estoy tan segura-tomo su abrigo y se dirigió a la puerta

-¿A dónde vas?

-querías pruebas ¿no?, ya vengo…

…

La morena salió furiosa de su apartamento con una gran decisión, ella podía oler las mentiras a kilómetros y sabía que Freddie mentía, lo cual la ponía muy nostálgica, por mas loca que se escuchara ella enserio quería estar equivocada, y Freddie de verdad no fuera un mentiroso, por Sam, No quería ver sufrir a su amiga de nuevo y sabia que Freddie era un chico del cual Sam estaba sumamente enamorada.

Entro a los licuados locos en donde se encontró con Gibby y Spencer, los cuales al escuchar los gritos de la morena optaron por huir del apartamento, se percato de que estos tenían un nuevo acompañante el cual era Brad, el pasante de iCarly con el que hace mucho no se topaba

-chicos necesito su ayuda-decía la morena mientras tomaba asiento junto a ellos

-¿Qué se te ofrece morena?-pregunto Brad

-es un asunto sobre Sam, Brad, ¿quieres participar?-Brad cambio un poco su expresión al escuchar el nombre de Sam, la niña rubia que solo sabia alagarlo por sus dulces, pero también sabia como golpearlo y dejarlo sin descendencia si el no los hacia,

-¿Qué con Sam? ¿Algo malo le pasa?-pregunto con cierta preocupación Gibby, algo que de cierto modo molesto a la castaña

-no, ya les había dicho que sospecho de Freddie

Spencer sonrió

-Carly ¿no crees que exageras?, es decir, todos aquí conocemos a Freddie es imposible que el le haga algo así a Sam

-solo di…

-¡alto! ¿Sam y Freddie aun son pareja?-pregunto Brad interrumpiendo a lo que iba decir Carly

-si Brad-contesto Carly-¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-buenooo… no es por echarle mas leña al fuego pero Freddie me dijo que saldría hoy con Nataly Parker, creí que ya había terminado con Sam

-¿Qué?-se desespero Carly-hablas de ¡salir, salir!...¿que coño le pasa a ese chico? Juro que si es lo que creo que es le arrancare la cabeza-grito Carly llamando la atención de todos los presentes-¿ustedes que ven?, a sus licuados ¡beban!,-regaño, todos al instante desviaron su mirada de la eufórica castaña

-Carly relájate, tal vez es solo una cita de estudio o una salida de amigos-hablo Gibby

-¿y si no?, sabes lo triste que estaría Sam-grito de nuevo mientras sacudía al gordito

-Carly me lastimas-lloriqueo Gibby

-ustedes me ayudaran a desenmascarar a Freddie-dijo la morena señalando a todos

Los tres se miraron nerviosos

-Carly no creo…

-me ayudaran y punto, ahora tu-dijo señalando a Brad -¿Dónde te dijo Freddie que estaría?

…

-allí esta-dijo la morena a los tres chicos que lo acompañaban y allí estaba Freddie comiendo con una chica pelirroja muy linda, ellos intentaban ver entre los arbustos del restaurante donde se encontraban

-¡oh por dios están sexi!-dijo Gibby

-¡oh dios, yo quiero una así!-la morena los fulmino con la mirada

-¿quieren dejar sus fantasías con esa chica?, es el reemplazo de Sam,-regaño Carly

-cuando dices "el reemplazo de Sam" lo haces tan estúpido-dijo Brad, Carly miro al rubio confundida- ya sabes Sam es mas sexi

Spencer lo miro y asintió, mientras Gibby de igual manera entendía

-¿quieren cerrar la boca?-susurro lo mas alto que pudo Carly –no estamos para hacer comparaciones, venimos a buscar las pruebas que la necia de Sam necesita-dijo Carly

-¿y si no es lo que parece?-pregunto Spencer

-será mucho mejor, tener que decirle a Sam que su novio la engaña no es lo que más deseo-todos se miraron y dirigieron de nuevo su mirada hacia Freddie, no parecía nada, Freddie parecía contar algo, y la chica reía, podrías ser cualquier cosa

-¿Carly?, solo platican y ríen dudo que eso se considere engaño-Carly miro a Spencer tal vez el tenia razón

-no pero eso claramente se puede considerar como engaño-dijeron Brad y Gibby al mismo tiempo, cosa que hizo voltear a Spencer y Carly

Y allí estaba Freddie besándose con la pelirroja sexi, con mucho descaro, los ojos de la morena se enrojecieron, salió disparada hacia la mesa del moreno y se puso de espaldas a él con brazos cruzados, los chicos siguieron sus pasos

-¿Qué pasa Nataly?,-pregunto Freddie a su acompañante una vez que esta se paralizo por mirar detrás de Freddie; este al ver que no le contesto volteo

Mala idea.

Se topo con los ojos furiosos de su mejor amiga y de los tres chicos que la acompañaban.

-puedo explicarlo, -articulo nerviosos

-oh ¿puedes explicar porque coño te estas besando con Nataly, mientras que tu novia Sam espera en mi sala por ti?-reclamo Carly

-tal vez no puedo explicarlo-añadió Freddie

-eres un cínico Freddie, Sam confía en ti, incluso me llamo loca cuando le mencione lo del engaño, eres un verdadero descaro-grito la morena con mucha desilusión en su voz

-por favor Carly, no se lo digas a Sam-suplico Freddie

-Carly no le dirá-dijo Brad

-tu lo harás-termino Gibby mientras entre los tres chicos se veían con complicidad

-ahora-recalco Spencer

-¿Qué?

…

La rubia se encontraba viendo la televisión del apartamento Shay, cuando escucho la campanita del ascensor, se sorprendió mucho cuando se dio cuenta de que de este venían Brad, Gibby y Spencer cargando un gran costal negro, junto con Carly

-¿Qué rayos?-dijo la rubia

-tu dijiste que fuera por pruebas y aunque me duela Sam, debo decirte que las encontré

Sam permaneció estática

-pueden soltarlo chicos-ordeno la morena

Los tres asintieron y desataron la gran bolsa, de esta salió

-¿Freddie?, por dios Carly –dijo Sam – ¿Qué pasa contigo?

- no creo que regañar a Carly sea lo correcto -dijo Brad

-¿porqué?

Brad suspiro y al ver que nadie se lo quería decir empujo a Freddie para que comenzara a hablar

Freddie suspiro y con ojos llenos de tristeza comenzó

–escucha Sam, Carly me encontró con Nataly en un restaurante

– ¿haciendo que?-interrumpió Sam de manera agresiva, temiendo que sea cierto

–bueno Sam–intento decir Freddie

– ¡con un demonio Freddie!, ¿haciendo que?

Freddie suspiro

–Besándome con ella– la rubia pareció tensarse, todos veían con atención su reacción, un par de lagrimas se deslizaron por sus mejillas y antes de que se notaran mas las elimino con su brazo –Sam yo...

–No digas nada, tengo que irme– la rubia salió del apartamento y Freddie no se molesto en seguirla

–lo siento…–susurro el moreno a todos y salió de igual manera

–Sam se veía mal– dijo Spencer

–iré a ver como esta–dijo Brad

–te acompaño–dijo Gibby

El y Brad se dirigieron a la puerta a tratar de localizar a una rubia con el corazón destrozado

-tal vez no debí decir nada-dijo Carly

-¿y que Freddie siga engañándola?, no hermana hiciste lo correcto.

…

Los dos amigos de la rubia la buscaban por todas partes, hasta que se toparon con una figura delgada que reposaba en una de las bancas del parque de Seattle

Se acercaron de manera cautelosa, y vieron su expresión nada feliz se sentaron uno a cada lado de ella

Brad reacciono primero y la arropo en un cálido abrazo

Ella pareció analizarlo un poco y luego se fundió en un abrazo también

Gibby veía la escena con algo de celos, celos que solo siente cuando alguien se acerca a la rubia de esa manera, y callo en la cuenta de que…

Eran los mismo celos que sentía cada vez que la rubia y el moreno paseaban por allí dejando miel por todas partes…

Brad por su lado se sintió cómodo al recibir el abrazo de la rubia, esta quizá era la única vez que había tenido muy cerca a la rubia sin recibir un golpe, al parecer era un hábito de la rubia golpear a todos sus amigos

Y a eso a el le resultaba chistoso y único de una mujer, y esa era la razón de su lejanía, le dolía que ella estuviera con Freddie, es por ello que se emociono un poco con la idea de que había terminado, pero se lleno de coraje al saber el engaño de Freddie

Se separo de ella, y se sorprendió al no ver ningún rastro de lágrima

–Escucha Sam,-dijo Gibby- nosotros no somos Carly, y sabemos que estas algo triste y aunque no somos muy cercanos a ti si quieres puedes contarnos como te sientes

–gracias Gibs siendo honesta, no me gustaría hablar con Carly de esto, ella se sentiría mal por provocar esto, y aunque le diga que esta bien, ella se echaría la culpa

-¿porque?

-porque es Carly-ambos asintieron

Sam suspiro, no estaba muy segura de hacerlo pero que más le quedaba, frente a ella estaban dos chicos dispuestos a escucharla sin quejas y sin burlas debía aprovechar establecer un lazo mas fuerte con ellos después de todo lo necesitaba…respiro profundo y comenzó con su relato

-me equivoque ¿si? No le creí a Carly y resulto que tenia razón, se que no soy perfecta, pero porque tenia que engañarme, ¿no podría solo botarme y salir con otras?- Sam respiro hondo -había yo juntado todo lo malo de mis relaciones, había echo listas y caí en la cuenta de que de verdad quería una buena relación con Freddie, y enserio me esforcé-los chicos mantenían su vista en la rubia–no le llamaba a cada segundo, estaba para el en todo momento, nunca rechace una invitación de el, no lo monitoreaba todo el día, no expresaba mis celos y siempre lo trate con ternura, nunca le negué un beso y un abrazo, aun cuando esas cosas me incomodaban –la rubia junto sus manos de manera nerviosa

–si algo hice mal, sinceramente no se que es, porqué inclusive le entregue lo mas sagrado para mi…

Algo se estrujo en el corazón de ambos al escuchar todo, pero más al repetirse mentalmente lo ultimo

Gibby dudaba un poco de porque sentía su corazón encogerse

Brad por el contrario sabia que era porque Sam amaba a otro que no era el

-lo único que hiciste mal fue entregárselo a Freddie-dijo Gibby

- y no entregárselo a alguien que realmente te ame–prosiguió Brad

Ella le sonrió a ambos,

Tal vez no eran sus mejores amigos

Tal vez nunca se imagino abrirse con un par de bobos

Tal vez no les hacia demasiado daño físico y emocional

Pero estaban allí, lo cual agradecía aunque no se los dijera

-de nada- musitaron ambos, ella los miro confundida

-¿no dije gracias?

-de nada–ella se resigno y los abrazo

Pero al momento de abrazarlos las miradas de los chicos se encontraron, y vieron algo diferente en cada uno...

Algo que podría significar el inicio de una guerra…

Pero para la rubia era solo el comienzo de una gran amistad. ¿Quién diría que las paranoias adolescentes podrían traer algo bueno?

**Hey! Vieron? Santa no me trajo sabiduría para los finales, me porte mal, ¿qué? Al parecer tirar a tu hermanita de la cama te pone en la lista de los malos =/ en fin…jejeje sinceramente no tengo mucha imaginación para mis demás historias y esta se me ocurrió de repente, aunque ahora que la escribo siento que no es tan buena Peor eso ustedes dirán… jejeje además no he escrito nada de mis otras historias porque sigo triste y pues no hay inspiración seddie jeje culpa de lo menso que se porto Freddie jeje **

**Ha y por cierto adivinen quien el 23 de diciembre cumplió años ficteros? Nadie?...bien fui yoooo si! Cumplí dos años desde que subí mi primera historia en fanfiction que es la de "no es como la imagine" aahhh! Que tiempos….en fin gracias por sus Review en mis otras historias aun sin actualizar **** y por sus alertas y visitas, gracias Lectores fantasmas!**

**Y… ¡feliz año nuevo…atrasado! ¡Déjenme un Review por piedad! Jejeje =)**

**P.D.: hace muchooo lo escribí y ahora no tenia nada que hacer y lo subi =) ¿Qué tal?**


End file.
